The Kissing Booth
by KatherineKent
Summary: The High School Football team set up a kissing booth to make some money for charity at the local fairground.  Clark is on the Football team! Lois ... well ... read the story.
1. Tuesday

**Title:** The Kissing Booth  
><strong>Author:<strong> KatherineKent (Victoria)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Clois  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Suitable for all  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None  
><strong>Short summary:<strong> The High School Football team set up a kissing booth to make some money for charity at the local fairground.

This was written for the Clois Valentine's Day gift exchange on KSite. Due to the nature of the story (taking place over five consecutive nights from Tuesday to Saturday) I'm going to be posting to match that. You are going to get REAL TIME UPDATES! (Well, approximately – you get one per night till Saturday)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday<strong>_

**Kissing Booth**

_When did that go up?_ Lois wondered.

She tipped her head to one side and gave a slight smile then casually wandered in the direction of the large red and white striped canopy. She pretended to get distracted by a basketball shooting game but her eyes flicked back over again. Setting off once more, but not letting it seem like she was directly aiming for the booth she again stopped at another stall and handed over a dollar so she could attempt to throw some darts at some playing cards. Her aim was lousy, but she blamed that on the ever-present distraction of the kissing booth.

Eventually, giving up all pretence of not being interested, she strode directly up to the stall and bluntly asked what it was all about.

"So, what is this? Are all the football jocks hoping to score with multiple women?"

"No miss," came the young Crows reply. "It's for charity." He pointed to a sign on the left and she sidled over to take a look.

**Kissing Booth  
>$1 per kiss<br>Smooch a Smallville Crow and help save the Dodo.**

Lois put her hands on her hips and twirled round, striding back to the young footballer.

"I know you jocks are all brawn and no brain but I'm sure even you know that the Dodo is already extinct."

"It's just supposed to be a joke miss. It's for animals in general."

"Oh ... Ok," Lois blinked and stepped back. "Good for you," she nodded authoritatively.

"Uh, scuze me," she heard from behind her and turned around to see a young girl looking up at her. She looked to be about twelve years old. "Are you waiting in line?"

"For this?" Lois chuckled in surprise. "You must be kidding me," and she stepped away. The young girl rushed forward and grinned up at the football player then handed over her dollar. Lois couldn't help but watch as the young man dipped his head to reach over the small counter and the young girl lifted on her tiptoes to reach up. Their lips met and then the guy pulled away very quickly.

Lois smiled to herself. _What a gentleman. Just right._ As she saw the schoolgirl-crush grin on the young girl's face when she walked away Lois actually found a little respect for the football Jock.

"So," she strolled back over. "When's it Smallville's turn?" A confused look on the lad's face made her laugh. "I mean Clark Kent."

"Um, I not sure. Not all the players are taking part."

"Now that's a bit unfair. Everyone should take turns."

"Some of the guys begged off with homework, or chores."

"Chores, eh!" Lois tutted. That was Smallville's excuse for soooo many things. _Chicken,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Lois found Clark in the barn, stacking hay. Boy was he strong. She stopped and admired the muscles for a moment, raising one eyebrow and nibbling her lip. After a moment she shook herself off and then strode forwards.<p>

_Chores!_ She tutted again. _I knew it._

"Smallville," she shouted aggressively and he turned round, dropping the bale of hay with a whoump.

"Lois, don't you have a volume dial? Does everything have to be at top decibel level?"

"Don't start with me. How come you're not doing your duty by your team mates? I can't believe you're such a chicken."

"What are you on about, Lois." He shook his head at her looking utterly confused.

"The Kissing Booth at the fair. Why are you not on the rota?"

Clark widened his eyes and looked at her in utter shock. "You," he chuckled, "You want me to sign up to the Kissing Booth?"

"Don't have a cow, farm-boy. It's for charity and it's perfectly decent."

"This might shock you Lois, but I'm already signed up ... every night at 7pm, once my chores are finished."

Lois felt her mouth drop open. "Every night!" she squeaked.

He nodded back at her. "All week," he drawled.

"Good for you, Smallville," she regained her control and sent him a parting jibe. "Just try not to catch too many cooties kissing all those ten year old girls."

* * *

><p>Lois peered round the side of the food stand. It gave a perfect view of the Kissing Booth. Morbid curiosity had prompted her to go to the fairground along with Clark but she'd split from him the moment they arrived feigning lack of interest in the reason for him being there. After less than a minute had passed she'd made her way towards the booth then found a good spot for her voyeurism.<p>

She watched in delight as the first young girl approached the booth and handed over her dollar. Clark lent over the counter and gave her a chaste kiss. She walked away with a massive grin on her face. It was less than a minute later when the next one approached. Lois narrowed her eyes a little when she saw Clark's encouraging smile.

_Don't let it go to your head, farm-boy,_ she thought.

As time went on Lois began to get hungry. _I knew I should have had a second helping of Mrs K's apple pie. _ She walked round to the other side of the food stand and was shocked to see a massive line. When her stomach gave a gigantic growl she resigned herself to the wait.

Unfortunately the view of the Kissing Booth was now blocked by the food stand and she tapped her foot impatiently. Crossing her arms over her chest she muttered under her breath_. I'm probably missing all the good stuff. Smallville's sure to have suffered some terrible embarrassment and I wasn't there to see it._

When she finally handed over her coins and received a hot-dog and a coffee in return she quickly checked her watch for the time.

_7:30 Argh. I bet his shift is over now._ She grumbled. Just a couple of steps back round the side of the stand and she had view of the Kissing Booth once more.

Just about to take her first bite of the hot-dog she paused in shock. Her mouth was half open and the food was poised at her lips but she didn't notice. All she could think about was the massive crowd round the Kissing Booth.

_That can't be for Smallville._ She blinked herself out of her shock when sauce dripped from the edge of the hotdog and landed on her chin. Taking an aggressive bite she strode forwards, elbowing through the crowd.

"Hey!" came an annoyed voice from behind. "Wait your turn."

Lois stopped and swivelled round. She took another bite and put one hand on her hip. "I'm not here to steal kisses, don't get all het up. Just checking out the talent that drew this crowd." Turning away she started to push forwards again only to stop when a head of black wavy hair appeared above all others. Whoever had been leaning over for the kiss had straightened.

Lois's mouth dropped open again.

_It **is** Smallville._

She turned away quickly and escaped the crush in a rush. Heart pounding she made it back to her sweet spot for watching and lent against the food stall. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

_God, what if he'd seen me? He would have thought I was in line for a kiss. Urgh!_ She opened her eyes, stuck out her tongue and shook her head.

As she continued to nibble on her hot dog she scrutinised the waiting girls. Although girls was no longer the correct term. Evening had worn on and the average age of the punters was rising. The twelve year olds had been replaced by tight jeans - low top wearing - floozies. _Poor Smallville,_ she thought, her eyebrows knitting together in a worried frown, _he'll never know how to cope with these vipers. Such a sweet, naive boy. _

She laughed and grinned happily. _Great._

* * *

><p>Hope you like the start. You get Wednesday evening tomorrow. PLEASE comment.<p> 


	2. Wednesday

Thanks for your comment. Here is the next night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday<strong>_

"You coming, Smallville?" Lois called out; hand on the open door to her car. She turned to look back at the farmhouse and caught Clark shrugging into his football jacket and running out of the door. He had a piece of pie in his hands and Lois licked her lips. _Lois, you've already had two helpings. My goodness where would you fit it?_ she scolded herself.

She climbed into the car and waited while Clark slipped into the seat beside her. His large frame filled the space and she experienced a moment of claustrophobia. Shrugging it off she twisted the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

When she squealed out of the driveway she saw Clark grab onto the door handle. She grinned to herself. _He's such a wuss._

"Lois, I'd like to make it there in one piece."

"Aw, are you worried you won't get as many punters if you have a black eye, split lip and blood pouring out of your nose," Lois teased.

"Don't mock, Lois. With the way you drive that's a real possibility."

"Yeah," Lois retaliated, "at least I make it into double figures with my speed."

"More like triple," Clark mumbled back. Lois narrowed her eyes reflecting the combination of anger and offense she felt at his remark.

As she pulled into a free spot quite a distance from the fairground Clark unclipped his seatbelt and sighed in relief.

"Having a little trouble breathing there are we Clark?" Lois said sarcastically. "You must have caught a cold from one of those pre-schoolers. I told you they all had cooties."

They both climbed out and once again she split from him immediately, feigning no interest in his lip-smacking activities. As she wandered around she fingered a dollar that she'd put in her jeans pocket. She made a point of avoiding the Kissing Booth for quite a significant amount of time.

After a while she began to wander aimlessly and forgot that she was purposefully keeping to the other end of the ground. She blinked in shock when she realized she'd wandered over to the footballer's stand. She turned away quickly; scared, wide-eyed look on her face, then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the hot-dog stand and ran to join the queue.

As she waited she began to fidget_. But you're not actually hungry, Lois. You had that second helping of Mrs K's pie earlier. _After arguing with herself all the way to the counter she finally made it, pulled out her dollar and then frowned.

"You know what?" she spoke to the server. "I'm not hungry. Sorry." She gave an apologetic smile and shuffled off. Coming round the corner and spying the Kissing Booth she felt her heart jump when she saw that it was empty; there was no-one waiting. Clark was leaning on the counter casually, his football jacket tossed over it and hanging down next to him.

Lois realised she still had the dollar in her hand. Rolling it around her fingers again she made a snap decision. "What the heck, it's for a good cause." She strode forwards, confidently, and slapped her dollar down on the counter.

"Lois!" Clark straightened up, looking completely shocked.

"Come on, let's get this over with then," she grumbled.

"What? You're here for ..." Lois rolled her eyes at how terrified he looked. _And he can't even bring himself to say the word._

"Don't let it go to your head Smallville. I'm not here for you. I'm here for the animals." She nodded in the direction of the sign advertising the charity.

Clark grinned suddenly and Lois felt wary. "Well, I never imagined Lois Lane would be willing to actually _pay_ to give me a kiss." The teasing note in his voice set her stomach on fire. _Oh, he is so going to pay for this._

"Technically, Smallville, you are the one doing the kissing."

They stared at each other for too many seconds, each trying to win the argument just using their eyes, until Lois eventually couldn't take any more.

"Ok, just get on with it." She gestured with her hands and then stepped forwards. Determined to make him do all the work Lois stood completely still, hands clamped in fists at her side.

Clark rolled his eyes in despair and rested his hand on the counter, enabling him to lean forwards.

Lois refused to let her eyes close so she experienced a close up view of Clark's face as it descended. His eyes were also open, but an instinctive reaction obviously caused him to close them as he got closer. Lois almost fell prey to the same natural desire but forcibly widened her eyes instead.

When Clark's lips met hers she felt a slight tingle. Her eyelids fluttered closed against all her previous wishes and she swayed closer. This increased the kiss pressure. Rather than a light touch at the very edge of their lips they became tangled together. Both Lois and Clark parted their lips in surprise but as they were still touching it only deepened the kiss.

Lois's eyes shot open and she stepped away. Her whole body was humming. The tingle which had started in her lips was now vibrating in every molecule of her body; becoming part of her DNA.

She somehow managed to find an inner calm and nodded her head briskly. "There. Done."

"Lois?" Clark spoke in confusion. _Oh bother, deflect, deflect._

"Thanks for the thrill, Smallville," she teased and then turned quickly, bouncing her ponytail while jogging off.

* * *

><p>Lois wandered as far away from the Kissing Booth as possible. The opposite end of the wasteland currently home to the carnival turned out to be a real disappointment, though. The hoop stall and the hook-a-duck stall had very little to interest her in terms of prizes so she passed up on attempting them; although the cute, cuddly bear dressed in Crow's colours and sporting a snazzy cape nearly tempted her.<p>

She wandered for a while, enjoying the more sedate atmosphere. Somehow it calmed her after the sudden adrenaline pump from a moment ago. _It must have been some static electricity. What kind of soles do these shoes have anyway? _She bought a giant drink of Pepsi and sat herself down on a bench. As she slurped through the straw she tried to angle herself to see through the crowds and in between the stalls, wondering if the booth were visible or not. At this distance, if she just happened to be in the correct spot, then it would be like looking at a matchbox house. It turned out that line of sight was **not** onto the Kissing Booth.

"Oh well," she said to herself brightly. "It's not as if it's important." She shuffled down a bit on the bench so that her feet slung out straight and her upper back rested on the back of the bench. It was incredibly comfy.

She smiled. Life was good. Smallville was a great town.

As she closed her eyes she head some giggles coming closer.

"So, are you going back for another?" came a high-pitched young voice.

"Of course I am, Suzie."

"Yeah. Who wouldn't go back many, _many_ times to kiss those lips," a third voice chuckled.

"So how many dollars do you have left then?"

Lois heard rummaging and then a zip sound. The group of adolescent girls must be stood right next to her. It was pretty obvious from the coin rattles that money was being counted up.

"Awww," Lois heard a disappointed whine. "Only three dollars left."

Another voice sighed dreamily. "Oh! Three more times. Kayley, you get to kiss the Quarterback three more times."

"I know, Maddie. I know!"

The girls broke out into giggles again and the sound drifted away. They were almost out of earshot, but not quite, when Lois heard a final comment. "He's sooo dreamy."

* * *

><p>"So, how many girls swooned then, Smallville?" Lois asked on the way back to the farm remembering the overheard conversation.<p>

"None," he replied with a confused tone. She turned to look at him only to be greeted by an almost puzzled expression.

"Are you really so naive?" He was the epitome of every adolescent girl's tall, dark and handsome fantasy. Plus he was the starting quarterback on the football team. Definitely a perfect fantasy. _Not mine of course_, she sternly told herself.

"Come on Lois. It's just for charity, and there's no real _kissing_ going on."

"That's what you think," she mumbled flashing back to their stumble and lip-mingle.

"What do you mean, Lois," he questioned.

"Uh, just ... some of those kindergarten girls looked rather star-struck as they ran off giggling."

"So, you were watching?" he pointed out, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Hope you still like it. Please comment and come back for Thursday's visit to the funfair tomorrow.<p> 


	3. Thursday

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday<strong>_

Driving into town the following night Lois definitely was not dwelling on the kiss, or on whether she should be more 'charitable' tonight. She snuck a quick glance at the body in the passenger seat. She found it hard to consign the memory of their meeting to the forbidden corners of her mind. She really shouldn't pull out that memory and mull over it, linger over the naked body, but she did. Much more often than was comfortable for her conscious mind.

Granted it was an appealing body. She shivered and nibbled her lower lip. But he was a farm boy. The king of plaid and the most innocent, naive nerd she'd ever encountered. If he ever made it to college he'd be eaten alive.

Turning back to watch the road she realised that she'd been reliving the corn-field encounter almost constantly since the kiss yesterday evening. _It's only because of the tingle. And even that was probably just static electricity._

Lois made sure to wear real leather soles tonight. Although she wasn't sure why, it wasn't as if she was going to line up again, was it. She'd done her duty ... and that was that.

"Lois, you're pretty quiet. Is everything ok?" Clark asked.

"Huh!" She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It's just, you haven't made one snarky comment yet. Yesterday you spent the whole ride making fun of the pre-adolescent girls who'd gone all hero worship/school girl crush over me."

"Well, yeah! That was pretty funny," she smirked.

"So," Clark paused and Lois glanced at him quickly, not at all happy with the teasing tone he used. "Are you gonna help save some more animals tonight?"

"What! Uh, no." She frowned. "You think I'm going to waste another dollar on a cheap thrill?"

"Oh, so it was a thrill then?"

"No! Um. Just a figure of speech Smallville." She looked at him and could see the victorious smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes. He needed bringing down a peg or two.

* * *

><p>It mocked her. The shiny dollar hiding in the grass. She glared at it, a firepit in her belly.<p>

Lois had split from Clark the moment they arrived, as the previous two evenings. Her casual wanderings had entertained her for a serious amount of time before she'd felt the pull of the Kissing Booth.

As she'd approached and saw it empty again her heart had jumped in fear. _Oh, no. Not happening._ But then a glint at her feet had caught her eye.

A dollar.

It was like fate ...

Mocking her.

She returned her gaze to the stand directly in front. A rather rounded and tall teenager approached the booth and Lois watched as Clark straightened himself up and smiled genuinely at the punter.

Lois found herself breathing deeply and then she slowly bent her knees, reaching down for the coin. As she gradually straightened back up and looked over at the red and yellow stall she suddenly felt ambivalent. Swivelling on her heels she took her newly acquired dollar and headed for the food to buy a self-indulgent hotdog before she dwelled on it for too long.

* * *

><p>Time passed swiftly and Lois jumped in shock when Clark appeared beside her. "Done!" he stated.<p>

"What, already?" She spun around and Clark laughed at her. A genuine smile lit up his face.

"Lois! Did you actually manage to get distracted from your peeping tom gig?"

"My peeping …" she stuttered. "What?" she widened her eyes innocently.

"Come on," he shrugged. "Let's have some fun."

"Fun!" she trotted to catch up to him when he wandered off.

"Yeah. Fun. That's why it's called a 'Fun Fair' you know. We could go round the stalls."

"Smallville, I've been here every evening. I've done every stall. I've even beaten some that are obviously rigged." She raised her voice and turned on the last word directing it back at the stall she'd just left.

"Well there's the dodgems." He stopped and turned to her, teasing look on his face. She narrowed her eyes. _This is my chance to pay him back._

"You're on," she replied deeply and menacingly.

* * *

><p>After driving recklessly around chasing Clark for twenty minutes Lois finally pulled into the side and clambered out.<p>

"OK. So you drive like a Granny on the road. What's going on here?"

Clark just gave her that cheeky grin she recognised so well. "Admit it Lois. You enjoyed yourself. Even though you couldn't get me." She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "I heard you laughing, you can't deny it."

"Yeah, well." She grinned. "It _was_ fun. Shall we try something else?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly and Clark grinned back at her flashing his teeth.

"How about the 'Gyro-spin'?" he suggested.

She nodded, sending her ponytail flapping and immediately strode off. She waited at the entrance booth for Clark to arrive and feigned ignorance, just as she had done for the dodgems, when the teller asked for two dollars. Clark handed over two dollars for each of them without question and then both passed through.

Lois grabbed a handle and pulled herself up into the small pod. When Clark climbed in beside her she suddenly felt claustrophobic. The pair of seats were enclosed in a wire mesh 'pod' and Clark took up most of the room. His shoulder, arm and leg brushed up against her. When the ride jolted suddenly, as it started, Lois grabbed Clark's thigh in shock. Hoping that he hadn't noticed she let go and looked out through the mesh and away from Clark.

The speed built up, the ride travelling round and round, and Lois's body succumbed to the centrifugal force pushing it further into Clark. She kept trying to push back away but it was pointless. Her elbow kept digging into his side and her shoulder into his arm.

"OK, let's try this," Clark said and he lifted his arm. Lois immediately slid into the freed space, silently cursing the rules of Gravity. He brought his arm round her shoulders but didn't rest his hand on her arm; rather he laced it into some of the wire mesh away from her. Lois realised it was much more comfortable now, but her heart was pounding out of control.

_Lois,_ she talked to herself. _Get a grip. This is Smallville. He's kind of handsome … in a drop-dead-boy-next-door-gorgeous way. And he's most definitely got a,_ she gulped and flicked her eyes to the thigh she'd grabbed, _well toned body … which I most certainly do not remember every curve of._ Lois immediately knew it was pointless to try and convince herself of the truth of that statement. She'd imagined and played over their meeting so many times that a vision of his … thigh … sprang to mind too easily. _Besides it's not as if he's really put his arms around me._

The ride sped up even more and the pods began to lift up. Lois was pushed further into Clark, her body twisting. Clark twisted his body so that he lined up his chest with her back. He let go of the metal mesh and brought his arm around holding her still against him. The ride climbed higher. Lois felt Clark holding her tighter. She even felt a shiver run through him. She gulped again.

The pod began to descend and the spinning slowed. Within a minute the ride was stationery again, taking much less time to slow down than it had to speed up. She clambered past him immediately and rushed to the exit on unsteady legs.

Clark came up to her quickly. "Are you ok, Lois?" he asked.

She looked up at him and blinked then plastered on a teasing smile. "Ok? After that claustrophobic experience. Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"Well it's just …" he shuffled his feet. "You're all flushed and your heart is racing."

"Must be the adrenaline of the ride, Smallville, it was quite a buzz."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that again," he mumbled. "I forgot it went up high."

"What?" Lois laughed. "Big, strong farm-boy is afraid of heights?" When she saw confirmation in his face and answering silence she burst out laughing then turned and walked away, still chuckling.

_So, that's why he was shivering,_ she reasoned. Half of her was relieved because it sort of explained her reaction too. _It was just the ride._

* * *

><p>On the way home, yes the farm was home, it was quiet in the car. She couldn't stand the silence so she opened her mouth on impulse and asked Clark again whether anyone had swooned.<p>

"No-one swooned, Lois. It's all perfectly innocent. And why are you even interested?"

"Just wondering if anyone caught your eye. You know, you need to get out of that barn more. You spend all your time moping up there, maybe some young filly will wake up that soul."

Clark choked out a laugh. "Young filly. Are you comparing me to a prize stud horse?"

Lois glanced at him and away from the road, then back again. "Uh no. Although there's plenty of Smallville girls who definitely subscribe to that opinion based on the flock of squawking seagulls that hovers around the booth while you're on duty and then chatters about you for the rest of the evening while they giggle at each other and flirt shamelessly with all the young studs that man the booths."

Clark frowned. Lois really was watching and paying attention.

"But don't let it go to your head, Smallville. I don't want to have to deal with your ego every night."

"I won't Lois," he smirked. "You'd never let me anyway."

* * *

><p>Friday night tomorrow. Comment please.<p> 


	4. Friday

We are getting near the end now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

Sat at the table eating Martha's delicious roast Lois found herself unable to enjoy it. Her stomach turned in knots at every bite.

"Are you ok, sweety?" Martha asked. "Are you not hungry?"

Lois looked up from pushing some vegetable around with her fork. "What? Oh, no. Well yes. Um. Actually, I'm kind of tired." She turned to look at Clark who was munching away oblivious to the conversation and her discomfort. "I don't think I'll come tonight."

He immediately looked up, confusion on his face. "What?" He put down his fork. "Lois?" He half laughed, as if he didn't quite believe her.

"I know I've driven you every night, but it's getting a bore, Smallville. I need some big screen entertainment. Something full of action."

"The movie theatre is straight past the fairground, you could drop me off and I'll wait around until you're done."

"Na. I was kinda thinking more small screen and cosy." She resumed her eating, hoping that she'd acted casual enough. Clark frowned for a moment then picked his fork back up and stabbed a carrot, placing it in his mouth quite violently. Lois watched this out of the corner of her eye and it confused her. Why would he seem so … upset … that she wasn't coming along?

When it came time to clear the dishes away and Clark bounded past her shrugging on his jacket she felt a lurch of her stomach. She peered through the kitchen window as she rinsed off a plate and watched him climb into the cab of the truck then drive off. For a moment she was overwhelmed by loss, but then it was replaced by relief.

It was not much later and Lois was sat on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. Nothing caught her eye. In fact she seemed doomed to spend the evening watching sappy romance films. Every time she switched channels it seemed to be on a kissing scene from some old-fashioned movie.

"Found anything yet, Lois?" came Martha Kent's voice from the kitchen.

"Nope," she shouted back. "Are you sure this is tuned in right?" She stood and wandered over to the set, peering behind. "I'm convinced there must be some kind of 'action' inhibiter installed behind the set, or something."

Martha wandered in with a coffee and a cookie. "You're just being unlucky, Lois. I'm so sorry. I know you felt the need for … how did you put it? … some big screen entertainment played on the small screen."

Lois just hmmph-ed, continuing to flick through the channels with the remote as she returned to the couch. She dropped onto the seat but then immediately sat herself back up and brightened. "Oh! Terminator." Her eyes sparkled for a moment till she noticed which scene was about to play out.

Kyle Reece removed his shirt.

Sarah Connor wept over his scars.

Kyle confessed his love …

Lois gritted her teeth as unfamiliar emotions arced through her heart. Well, unfamiliar until she's kissed a certain farm-boy two nights ago … and then had a wonderfully enjoyable evening at the carnival with him. She flicked the off button and threw the remote down beside her on the couch. Martha held out the coffee and cookie and Lois took them, biting into the warm cookie immediately.

"A little down on love, are we?" asked Martha, knowingly.

"What? No!" Lois replied defensively, crumbs spilling from her lips.

"Lois," Martha sat down next to her. "I noticed that you went with Clark to the fairground every night. Why **haven't** you gone with him tonight?"

"I told you. I'm a little tired, plus I needed some serious action," Lois replied casually. Martha looked at her making it clear that she didn't believe her, but she never said a word. "Ok, maybe something happened between Smallville and me and I'm trying to stay away," she admitted when she couldn't take the woman's knowing look any longer.

"Oh, honey. Did you fight? Because you know he doesn't mean it. He's only sticking up for himself because you … well you do tease him a lot."

Lois let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Martha thought they'd fought. Nothing more. _Good, let's keep it that way._

"I know Mrs K, but he's such a temp … er easy target." Lois laughed to lighten the mood and end the conversation. She felt a little mortified though. She'd been about to describe Clark as a 'tempting' target and had only just swapped it to 'easy' in time.

* * *

><p>Clark tossed and turned. That was very unlike him. He needed little sleep and he always found it easy to relax and rest his body, almost setting an internal alarm clock for morning. Plus, he'd become quite accustomed to the couch. But his mind wouldn't shut off. He kept thinking how strange it had seemed, to drive himself there and back this evening. Also, the feeling of being watched which had been present all week had been absent tonight.<p>

Clark had to accept that he was disappointed not to spend some time with Lois again. He enjoyed their evening on the rides, even if he'd got so distracted that he'd got on a ride that went too high for comfort.

Throughout the evening he'd found himself looking up, activating his x-ray vision to look through the crowd and the stall, expecting to see her somewhere. Possibly even expecting to see her laughing **at** him from that spot she seemed to linger in by the hot dog stand.

When his shift had ended and he'd pulled on his jacket and wandered off he'd finally realised that he's actually be expecting to find her in line. Why, he didn't know. There were two massive reasons why that would never happen. One: she wasn't even here, and two: she didn't even like him. Not to mention a million tiny reasons also.

Still, he couldn't forget that tingle when their lips touched. He hoped so badly that she'd get back in line again so he could find out if it was a unique experience … or if it was endlessly repeatable. His mind was still racing even when he fell asleep.

He found himself back in the booth, a line of girls waiting for a kiss. It was a familiar feeling now. He no longer felt any shyness or embarrassment at it. Actually, he'd become quite comfy with the situation pretty quickly on the first day.

He looked up when a dollar was placed on the desk. It was Lois. She wore a tight, small red top and skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and was swinging from side to side. Without any words spoke he leant forwards. She turned her head and he kissed her on the cheek and then she strolled off.

Then next girl stepped forward and offered her dollar. It was Lois again. Her hair was still in the ponytail, but it was much lower, almost at the nape of her neck … and she was wearing a more modest, but still red, blouse. This time she didn't turn away and he brushed his lips to hers for a fraction of a second. His body tingled all over.

When he pulled back she strolled off only to reveal another Lois offering a dollar. This time Clark's lips lingered for a few seconds. When they pulled apart he noticed that her hair was loose and had a little wave over her shoulder. She also seemed to be dressed quite smartly.

Another Lois stepped up. Then another, and another. Each kiss lasted longer than the previous.

Another Lois stepped forward and Clark found himself out of breath. Her hair was shiny, chocolate brown. Full and gentle waves tumbled over her eyes and past her shoulders. A soft, yet shaped blouse dotted with a simple pattern flattered her body. She looked into his eyes, blinked slowly and smiled.

Clark smiled back and then his lips began to descend.

His heart raced as the kiss lingered on. The roaring of the crowd faded and he pulled closer. He realised that the counter separating them had disappeared. In fact the whole fairground had faded away. There was only him and Lois.

He drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. He her hands trailing up his back till they reached his shoulders. She pulled tight and their chests touched. A moan escaped her lips and he pressed in deeper. A stirring in his stomach tempted him to explore with his hand and, when she sighed up her side he gave in and began to move his hand down to her behind. When he reached her bottom he gave it a gentle squeeze and then moved his other hand up her chest until …

And then woke up.

* * *

><p>Comment and review please. Then come back tomorrow for the final night.<p> 


	5. Saturday

So here's your final update. I struggled with quite a lot of this. I knew what I wanted but it never came out like I expected. Anyway, hope you are happy with the ending.

NOTE: I had to up the rating to T for this chapter. It's probably a bit high but I didn't feel K+ was quite enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday<strong>_

It was Saturday evening. Lois climbed out of the truck and slammed the door behind. She glanced down when she saw something shining in the grass

Another dollar twinkled at her.

Lois had purposefully left her money at the farm tonight. She didn't need any food, she didn't need any more failed attempts to win stuffed teddy bears, she didn't need to prove her shooting skills and she most definitely didn't need to 'do her bit' for charity.

So why had she found _another_ dollar?

She picked it up and slid it into her pocket. _I don't need it, but it would be plain stupid of me to leave a dollar lying there for someone else to pick up and, undoubtedly, waste._

She straightened up and turned, only to find Clark stood immediately in front of her.

"I know you said you weren't bringing any money as you'd wasted enough this week, but I think you should have fun." Lois frowned up at him, not understanding. He smiled at her, genuinely, no hint of sarcasm or teasing. "Here take this. I really think you should go mad tonight. After all this will all be gone tomorrow."

Lois took the twenty dollar note he held out, stunned. He turned and wandered away. "Hey!" she called after him. He turned. "Thanks," she smiled then headed off.

As she wandered around she started to feel strange; antsy. Not understanding why she felt so ... itchy and tense ... she decided to use up some spare energy at as many stalls as she could. The hoop took a beating from the basketballs she launched at it repeatedly, her trigger finger grew a blister so she gave up on attempting to shoot the tiny targets and the coconuts continued to be 'shy' no matter how many balls she threw at them.

Nothing worked.

The closest she got to relief from the tension was a ride on the Sky Spinner. Letting the wind rush around her as she span in the air was freeing. She'd not been on it the night her and Clark had spent experiencing the rides together; he'd been too afraid.

As she clambered off the ride, head still spinning, she realised she was facing the Kissing Booth. She stood there, shocked, suddenly realising what the problem had been all along.

_This is my last chance. _

_To prove it was just static._

_It **was** just static._

_But I just used up my last dollar._

Lois, at that moment, put her hands in her jeans pocket and her fingers rubbed against something. The dollar.

_Gosh I found that the very second I arrived tonight. It's like ..._

She paused and looked up at the Kissing Booth, and the farm boy waiting patiently and leaning lazily against the counter.

"Destiny", she whispered out.

She blinked her eyes and shook her head, making her ponytail swing. It cleared the mysterious reverie and she strode over to her waiting fate. Not letting any kind of romantic notions enter her head she actually pushed her way past a few waiting girls. Frustrated looks and 'hey, wait your turn' didn't dissuade her.

When she made it to the front Clark was just straightening up after giving a chaste peck to a young girl.

"Ok." She slammed down her dollar. "Don't ever say I don't do my part for charity."

"Lois, you're supposed to wait in line," Clark tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in despair. Lois narrowed her eyes in response. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, chuckles." When he didn't make any move towards her she tutted then reached out with her hands.

Grabbing his face, palms to his cheeks, she dragged his lips down to hers forcefully. Intending to sever the contact in less than a second Lois found it impossible when Clark's hands appeared at her waist.

The tingle hit immediately.

* * *

><p>"One," Clark said suddenly. They'd been in the car for two minutes. Two minutes of silence which was driving Lois to distraction, but she dare not talk.<p>

"One?" Lois frowned. "One what?"

"One. That's my answer. The question you ask me every night …" he trailed off.

"Question?" She continued to be confused.

"Lois, what's with you?"

"Nothing," she replied defensively. "You're the one who's being obscure."

"One girl swooned when I kissed her. That's what you want to know."

Lois choked out a laugh. "Want to know … I don't think so! I've just been making conversation this last week."

"Really, well you seemed awfully interested to me."

Silence descended and Lois felt uncomfortable. Did he mean me? I know I swayed on my feet a little … but that was bound to be a balance problem caused by the Sky Spinner.

"I can describe what she looked like if you want, Lois," Clark said. Listening to the teasing tone in his voice she finally realised that he did mean her and she was mortified.

"I'd rather not know, thanks. But I guess I'll see her when you bring her home to meet mom and dad," she replied as sweetly as possible. "When do you think that will be?" She turned to look at him with a bright, innocent smile on her face.

Clark looked confused and then turned away. When the silence began again and stretched past reasonable Lois decided to hold out an olive branch.

"You ok Smallville?" she asked genuinely.

"Mmm hmm. I'm gonna spend some time in the barn when we get back." He never turned to look at her, just stared out of the window.

* * *

><p>Lois climbed the wooden stairs slowly. "When you said you had something to do I didn't think you meant obsessing in your loft."<p>

"I'm not obsessing." He frowned at her and stood up from the couch. He'd obviously stalked up here the moment they'd returned and then not moved from the 'pity' point. That was an hour ago.

"Really? It sure looks like it to me." Lois reached the top step and gesticulated with her arm. He stared at her intently for an endless moment then turned away.

"I'm pondering," his said; the light tone in his voice completely opposite to the vibes he was giving off.

Lois laughed incredulously. "Pondering?"

"Yeah." He turned and walked past her to the wooden post which marked the edge of the platform and then rested on it. "There's something I need to think about. Decide what I should do."

"Ok. Sound deep." She gestured. "I'll give you some time then." She wandered over to the couch and placed herself down in the spot he'd just vacated. "So, have you decided yet?" she piped up immediately.

Clark rolled his eyes then went quiet. "Maybe," he answered softly, and looked down at the wooden floor. He looked up from the floor, his intense gaze meeting hers. To break the intensity she stood and wandered over to him. She looked up at him and raised one eyebrow in mockery.

"Decisive. I like it," she replied sarcastically. He took a step forward and they were almost toe to toe.

"I've got a theory." He said. "And I'm wondering whether to test my hypothesis or just … forget the whole thing." Lois raised her eyebrows in surprise and question. "Scientifically I need to recreate the situation I have a theory about, and then see if I get the same result."

"OK, sounds … nerdy and scientific."

"It's the only way to prove … or disprove my theory." Lois felt her heart race when Clark's eyes flicked to her lips and then back up again. Her breath caught and she was unable to say anything; unable to move anywhere.

As she waited his mouth began to descend. Her eyes had fluttered closed before his lips even met hers. The moment they touched the tingle started again. She parted her lips and he stepped closer then wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm; comfortable.

"Hypothesis proved," he whispered when he drew back.

"I … was your scientific experiment," she gulped, a little disappointed.

"No, it wasn't like that Lois," he reassured her. "I needed to see if… if I'd get the same tingle all over my body if we kissed again." He blinked at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"You felt it too?" he asked, her expression obviously giving away her thoughts. The slightest nod of her head give him his answer and he dived in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart Lois tried to distance herself. "Maybe it's just a random fluke."

"Then we need to continue to test this. Over and over." He grinned at her and she almost melted into his arms.

"How can we be sure that it will continue in alternative situations?" She nibbled her lip. "I mean, maybe it's just the circumstances …"

"Then we'll set up a control environment. If we imprint the current situation on our mind then we will have a proper comparison when the situation changes." He lifted a hand to her cheek and brushed it ever so slightly. When her heart melted at the gentle touch she nodded.

"Ok, then. Lets establish a rock solid control situation." She nodded again and his lips descended once more.

_God this is heaven._ The tingles were multiplying. Everywhere he touched her she set on fire. As Clark wrapped his arms around her and gently urged her towards the couch she lifted her arms to snake around his neck. When they reached the couch and tumbled down it broke them apart.

"Lois, I think we've already altered the situation." Clark gave her a half smile.

"Mmm, and the hypothesis is still holding true." She looked up at him, finally seeing the truth. Clark was a farm-boy, he was a nerd, and soooo naïve. But, god, he was sexy, and gorgeous, and sweet. And … man … could he kiss.

"Oh yeah," he drawled and then swooped down to claim her mouth. After a few minutes the weight of Clark's body became a little too much and she shifted. He noticed and tried to accommodate her, never letting their lips part. As his arm moved to take his own weight his hand brushed over her chest.

She sighed in contentment and bliss. Clark stilled for a moment, as if waiting for some kind of sign. When she didn't say anything he moved his hand again and cupped her breast. The tingles turned into full-blown pleasure and she moaned.

When Clark shifted his position and she felt him resting against her she was suddenly shocked back to reality. "Clark, Clark, don't you think this is going a little fast." She was breathless but she managed to pant it out.

"Yes," he pulled back and nodded. He pushed himself up and sat next to her. She righted herself. "Maybe we should stick to the control environment for now." Lois nodded. She turned to look at him and something unspoken passed between them and they were back in each other's arms again.

It wasn't long before Lois got carried away and started to climb onto Clark's lap. The fire in her abdomen had grown to a raging blaze. Clark snaked his arms round her, one all the way up to her neck, and holding her carefully, he laid himself back and she rested on his chest. He rolled them over so that he returned to the position on top, but he misjudged and they fell to the floor.

Lois pushed herself up and off him. "Shouldn't you be an expert at sleeping on the couch? How come you rolled us off?" She grinned.

"Hey, that's a little unfair seeing as YOU stole my bed." Clark was still able to jibe at her, even after their intense making out session. Lois smiled and her heart flipped. Clark was definitely the perfect guy for her.

"Well, I'm not sure I got the better deal there, it is rather large, and I am all alone up there." She teased him, licked her lips and climbed back onto his lap.

"Lois, I thought we just agreed …" Clark spoke warily.

"I know," Lois said. "But I get the feeling our experiment just turned volatile." She smiled and he returned the smile. "You know. It's a good job tonight was your last night in the Kissing Booth 'cause I don't think I would have appreciated you going back for another session."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Jealous eh?" he teased.

"Well, lets just say that these lips belong to me now." And then they were kissing again.

* * *

><p>So, there you go. Hope it was enjoyable. Leave some comments, thanks.<p> 


End file.
